<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got The Bunny by CarnivalMirai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863223">Got The Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai'>CarnivalMirai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Animal Traits, Bunny Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Warming, First Dates, Flirting, Intersex Omegas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Squirting, Teasing, They have ears and tails, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Wolf Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri has sensitive ears, and a sensitive tail, so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Nikiforov has had his eye on the little Bunny in the coffee shop for months. And finally, he might be within his reach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got The Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is for GenuineFirefly, who requested ABO Bunny Yuuri/Wolf Victor, and animal traits! This is kind of similar to another reward I fulfilled (told you you guys all had similar taste xD) but that one was petplay, and this one is literally-- animal traits!!! This was so fun to write I enjoyed it so much! There's a lot of cliche tropes in this but god it was all so fun to write. Thank you so much for your support, GenuineFirefly! ❤️❤️❤️<br/>If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖</p><p>Don’t forget to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai">Twitter!</a> where I also post teasers and announcements!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor had had his eye on one particular little bunny for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To the point where he came into the coffee shop every morning and ordered a straight black coffee just to see the adorable bunny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome to Moonbucks. The usual?” He had the most adorable smile, the sweetest eyes framed by blue glasses. His ears perked every time he smiled, one ear flopping down when he had to think hard. God-- he was so cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Yuuri. The usual will do” Victor beamed with a bright smile as Yuuri picked up a coffee cup. Victor prepared a handful of coins to pay as Yuuri passed the cup back to a colleague.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll get that to you as soon as possible.” Victor nodded and smiled as Yuuri handed him his receipt. With a gentle sigh, Yuuri gazed longingly, Victor taking his regular seat at the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He comes in just to see you, you know.” Phichit teased. Yuuri’s ears perked as a fluster spread across his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he doesn’t.” Yuuri protested. “He’s probably just here because he works around the corner or something.” He reasoned as he watched the wolf from afar, sipping at his coffee, ears standing up straight as he concentrated on his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri knew his routine by now. Victor would come in every morning, dressed sharply in his business suit and order a black coffee. He’d sit at the coffee table by the window, sipping slowly at his coffee with his laptop in front of him, and then, as soon as the clock struck ten a.m, he’d be packing up his things, ready to leave for work. Today was likely no exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does! Whenever he comes in on your day off he’s always miserable. Moody. Almost as if he’s going to bite off the poor cashier’s head if it’s not you taking his order.” Yuuri snorted at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous. He just likes black coffee before work.” Their conversation was interrupted when another barista put Victor’s cup of coffee down for Yuuri to take over. With a gleeful smile, Yuuri picked up the cup of coffee and brought it over to Victor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor turned his head to see the adorable bunny-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his cup of coffee. “Here’s your coffee.” Smiled Yuuri politely as Victor took the paper cup from his hands. “Let me know if you need anything else?” Victor nodded gratefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tha--” Victor was about to dismiss him, until he noticed something on the cup. Normally, the just said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Victor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but today, it said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Victor </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a cute outline of a bunny head on it. Victor caught Yuuri just before he turned away. “Yuuri?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time do you finish work today?” Yuuri blinked in confusion at first, but the longer he gazed at Victor, the more that soft sparkle began to shine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-three thirty. Why?” Yuuri asked, long cow lashes fluttering as he stared, still a little confused, but also… hopeful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to ask you out on a date.” Victor cooed cooly, watching with amusement as a dusty pink blush bloomed across Yuuri’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date?” Victor nodded. “With me?” Victor nodded again. “Are-- are you sure?” Victor couldn’t help but laugh sweetly at just how clueless the omega was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m absolutely sure, Yuuri.” Victor chuckled. At first, Yuuri was speechless, heart throbbing in his chest at Victor’s proposal. Victor was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>businessman </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanting a date with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>barista? </span>
  </em>
  <span>They were worlds apart. There was no way Victor really wanted to go out with him. Either Victor was messing with him, or Yuuri was misinterpreting. “You’re thinking too hard.” Victor mused. “I really want to take you out, if you’ll let me.” Yuuri’s mouth opened to respond - Victor didn’t seem like the kind of alpha to humiliate him so, was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay. You don’t mind me being in my work clothes though, do you?” Yuri asked, tugging his lip between his teeth. “I-if you do I can change them first--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No No, I don’t mind at all, Yuuri.” Victor smiled softly. “I think you look cute. I’ll let you get back to work. Pick you up at three thirty?” A beaming smile spread across Yuuri’s face, giddy as it accompanied his blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Victor was waiting outside the coffee shop at three thirty sharp, waiting for Yuuri. His ears twitched at the familiar scent of the omega as the bell on the door chimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, hi.” He smiled sweetly, a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I umm… I hope I didn’t keep you waiting?” Yuuri said sheepishly, his ears flattening on his head as he bit his lip in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” Victor reassured. “These are for you.” He cooed, handing Yuuri the bouquet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-- thank you. They’re lovely.” Yuuri couldn’t stop the delightful grin that split across his face as he held  the bouquet, hiding his blushing face behind the yellow petals as he gazed at them. No one had ever given him flowers before. Yuuri almost jolted, startling with surprise as Victor grasped his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” He asked, but the soft squeeze of Yuuri’s small hand was the only answer he needed. Victor’s heart pounded in his chest. Yuuri was still admiring the flowers as they went down the path, Victor’s tail swishing as they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” The omega asked, eyes glancing up at the silver haired wolf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does a French Bistro sound?” Asked Victor as they walked to Victor’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri couldn’t help but be lured right into the wolf’s arms. Victor had asked if he wanted to come home with him, and naturally, he couldn’t say no. One bunny has been pretty desperate for this wolf for quite some time, afterall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor was elated when Yuuri agreed to come home with him for the night. God, he’d been pining for this adorable bunny for so long, it felt surreal to be able to hold him in his arms. “Can I kiss you?” Victor asked as he shut the door, Yuuri putting the flowers down on the cabinet by the door. He noticed the way Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, fluffy ears perking up as a dusty blush burst across his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” Instantly, Victor’s arms came around Yuuri’s waist, pulling the little bunny in. He felt so small against Victor’s body, standing on his tiptoes just to be able to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck. Their lips met and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor felt like he’d touched heaven. They were soft, plump, wet against his own as Yuuri’s ears flattened against his head, Victor’s hand running up his base just to give them a slow stroke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri gasped, electricity jolting down his spine as Victor’s hand ran up his ear to tickle the base of his skull. Victor couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensitive?” He cooed teasingly, a coy smile on his face as his ears piqued with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-a little…” Yuuri breathed softly, biting his bottom lip. Victor, amused, gently scratched the base of his ear again. “A-haa! V-Victor!” Yuuri pouted, shrinking back a little. Victor let out a surprised gasp at the reaction just simply touching Yuuri’s ears gave, and he couldn’t help but wonder if… Yuuri was this sensitive elsewhere… the very thought made his dick twitch a little, but he had to ignore it. He didn’t want to scare the omega away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” The alpha laughed, partly nervous and partly amused. “It’s just that you’re… really cute. And… I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages.” Yuuri’s eyes blew wide again, shock covering his face, ears jumping straight up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Victor began as he stepped forwards, pulling Yuuri back into his arms, “I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages.” Yuuri’s heart almost jumps out of his chest and up his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why me?” They were still stood by the front door, but Victor didn’t want to ruin this moment they had by suggesting they moved somewhere more comfortable. Instead, he put a smile on his face and answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… I think you’re cute. You’re sweet, and… at first, I wasn’t sure if you were seeing someone. After all, someone as cute as you… there’s no way you’re single.” Victor sighed as Yuuri’s ear twitched. “But then, I saw the little bunny you wrote next to my name on my coffee cup today. And I guess I just… went out on a whim to ask you out.” Yuuri’s face was bright red as Victor’s tail swished hopefully, his ears flat against his head as he stared hopefully at Yuuri. Instead of answering, Yuuri bravely tugged Victor down by the collar of his shirt, their lips crashing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh--!” Victor’s breath hitched at Yuuri’s touch, but he quickly relaxed. “Is that-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmgh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>a yes…?” Victor asked between kisses as his hands wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in so they were chest to chest. God, Victor couldn’t get over how… small Yuuri was against him. So cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s a yes.” Yuuri whispered before bringing their lips together again. Victor’s cock twitched again at the way Yuuri moaned against his mouth, lips parting to let Victor’s tongue in to explore. Yuuri whimpered as he felt Victor’s cock poke his thigh. “V-Victor…” Yuuri gasped, pulling back. His arms remained wrapped tight around Victor’s neck as Victor groaned, tugging his lips between his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Victor apologised sheepishly. “You’re just… mmgh…” A trembling sigh tumbled from his lips, embarrassed at just how riled up the little omega could get him. But Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-if you want…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Victor cut him off. “I can’t ask that of you, it’s okay. It’ll… it'll go away on its own…” Or at least, Victor hoped it would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually… I--” Yuuri’s cheeks burst into flames again as he buried his face in Victor’s chest, arms still looped tight around his neck as arousal began to pool in Yuuri’s gut. There was just… something about this wolf… about Victor that was just… so tempting. And knowing what effect just kissing Yuuri had on Victor was so empowering. Victor’s sharp nose didn’t miss the sudden sweetness that began to permeate the air. “I-if you could help me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Victor’s invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh!” Yuuri yelped as Victor scooped him up effortlessly off the ground as if he weighed nothing. Victor’s hands were big, warm around his body as he carried Yuuri to his bedroom, pushing open the door with his back before tossing his little bunny down on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s lips immediately tackled Yuuri’s jaw and neck, his ears tickling Yuuri’s cheeks as he preened under Victor’s ministrations. Small hands came to grasp at Victor's hair, tugging at silky, platinum locks as Victor kissed and licked his neck. “A-ahh…” Yuuri let out a whiny breath as Victor sucked on his skin, Yuuri’s fingers moving to caress Victor’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor moaned into Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri stroked his ears, twitching involuntarily with his touches. He lifted off of Yuuri’s neck, towering over the young omega to kiss his lips as he knelt between Yuuri’s thighs. “Yuuri…” Victor moaned against his lips as the sweet scent of Yuuri began to permeate the air again. One hand dragged down Yuuri’s body, feeling up and down his thigh before he found the source of that luscious, syrupy scent. With a devious grin, he cupped Yuuri’s clothed mound, one sharp canine exposed with his grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahm!” Yuuri jerked at the touch of Victor’s warm hand between his legs, slick dribbling from his cunt. “V-Victor…” Yuuri’s hips began to rock against the heat of Victor’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been touched here?” Victor asked, voice tender as Yuuri’s chest heaved with every breath, biting his lip as he shook his head. Victor smiled. “Can I be the first?” Yuuri violently nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V-Victor… please…” Victor instantly made a move to undress, undoing Yuuri’s pants, pulling them off his legs and tossing them aside. Yuuri’s pretty, plump cunt was hidden away in tight, hip hugging briefs, and Victor could already see a wet spot that had formed on the crotch of his underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re already so wet.” He commented-- almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumbly </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he gazed at the omega, one ear bent whilst the other stood straight. Victor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get in his bunny, his erection practically bursting out of the seams of his pants. But this was Yuuri’s first time. The least he could do was shower him in attention, make sure he had a memorable first time. “Can I take these off?” Yuuri moaned again, biting his lip as he nodded, hips bucking eagerly as Victor’s hands slid into the waistband of his briefs to pull them off. Victor undid the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt, shucking off his shoulders before he began to make quick work on his own silk dress shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait.” Yuuri interrupted him, a gentle, yet firm hand reaching out for Victor’s wrist. “K-keep it on, please?” It seemed as though Yuuri had a thing for uniform; obviously, Victor couldn’t deny him that request. Victor’s hands dropped from his shirt and back to Yuuri’s body. Yuuri mewled, legs spreading even further as Victor pulled his thighs to spread over his lap, revealing just a shadow of the tuft of a tail that Victor knew sat just above Yuuri’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So pretty.” Victor praised, admiring the way Yuuri’s soft cunt seemed to wink at him, lips shiny with slick as his cocklet twitched. One hand ran up and down the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, drinking in the sight that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let out a shaky breath as his thumb gently tugged apart the folds of Yuuri’s cunt, pulling a quiet squeal from his bunny. “Can I?” He asked, eyes pleading as his other hand splayed out over Yuuri’s plush tummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, please, Victor…” Yuuri’s words came out as mere gasps as his hips rocked forwards, as if to entice the alpha in further. And who was Victor to say no? Two fingers slipped into Yuuri’s wet cunt. The stretch had Yuuri moaning and whining as Victor’s thick fingers filled him. Already, it felt like he was being split open, and it burned in the most pleasurable way. Yuuri’s ears twitched, catching Victor’s eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor remembered how sensitive they were. With a toothy grin, his free hand reached for Yuuri’s ear, fingertips caressing the soft fur, running from the ends right to where they were rooted to his head and he gave a gentle scratch. “Annghhh!” Yuuri writhed, panting heavily as the gentle touch set off fireworks beneath his skin, causing his cunt to gush with more slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did wonder earlier,” Vitor began as he continued to tease Yuuri’s ears, “if your ears were so sensitive they’d make… </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere else </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive too…” He chuckled in amusement. “It looks like I got my answer.” Yuuri whimpered, hips rolling back on Victor’s hand as Victor stroked his ear. He spread his fingers, stretching Yuuri out well before plunging back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor felt around, looking for that spot he knew would make Yuuri go ballistic with pleasure. His fingers probed and curled, digging into a particularly soft spot that instantly seemed to stiffen slightly under the grazing of his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ungh--! Ahh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri gasped headily, body tensing and shaking as Victor filled him with his fingers. Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, hips riding back against Victor’s hand as his digits, perfectly long and thick, immediately brushed over-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“W-what was that…?!” Yuuri preened, cunt clamping down around Victor’s fingers, desperate to feel that spark of electricity again. Victor smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This?” Victor repeated the motion, hooking his fingers up into Yuuri’s sweet spot, punching more breathless moans from his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck-- Victor… Victor…!” Yuuri grabbed the pillow beneath his head, hips thrusting up to meet the flirty touch of Victor’s fingers. He could feel Victor’s tail, scratchy yet fluffy, brush against the inside of his leg, the feather-soft touch causing goosebumps to cover his skin. Yuuri couldn't help the lewd moans that tumbled from his lips as Victor continued to tease his ears, every touch to the root causing his cunt to flutter around Victor’s fingers, clamping down impossibly tight around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s ears perked at the beautiful sight that was Yuuri. The way his chest puffed out with every breath, the way tears of pleasure streaked his flustered face, the way his soft, swollen cunt sucked Victor’s fingers in. Fuck, Victor was so close to coming just at the sight. His thumb reached to flick over Yuuri’s swollen clit, rubbing in big, slow circles around the pearly nub as he fingered him. “Ahh-- ha-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nnghhh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri clenched around his fingers as Victor slid a third digit in, hips writhing back against his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor had to free his cock-- it was getting painful, trapped in the confines of his suit pants. As his hand released Yuuri’s ear, he watched as Yuuri melted back into the sheets, sighing, partly in relief and partly in frustration at the loss of stimulation. Yuuri watched with glassy eyes as Victor undid his suit pants, flicking open the button and pulling down the zipper. He whimpered at the sight of Victor’s clothed cock, stretching the fabric of his briefs, the head already wet. Then, Victor freed his length from his boxers and Yuuri </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor was long, thick, with a slight curve to the left. Yuuri’s mouth watered, the same way Victor’s cock dribbled, red and pink and close to bursting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor was so tempted to just dive right in. But he had to have more control than that-- this was Yuuri’s first time. He wanted to make the little bunny come first. His hand returned to Yuuri’s ear, that same electric touch returning, and that, combined with the thumb rolling over his clit and the fingers filling him, was enough to tip Yuuri over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aghh! Ahh, V-Victor-- something’s-- w-wait, stop, stop, it feels-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmmghhhh…!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri couldn’t quite get his words out, head clouded with lust, body trembling as his ear tingled and twitched with the way Victor showered the velvety fur in attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri has never had an orgasm before. Well, Victor was determined to make this one the most memorable orgasm. Precome dribbled down his thick cock at the sight of Yuuri, on the verge of coming, and with renewed vigour, he fingered Yuuri harder, digits crooking up into that sensitive bundle of nerves. Victor’s brutal pace, combined with the firm strokes to his clit and the fleeting scratches to his ears, pushed Yuuri over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh-- w-wait, Victor-- Victor-- stop it feels weird-- Victor… f-feels like I-I’m gonna…” Yuuri’s sentence was cut off with a harsh gasp. “V-Vic-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri’s back arched off the bed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hips pushed off the mattress. His cunt clamped rhythmically around Victor’s fingers, crying out blissfully as he squirted, slick gushing between his thighs and pooling on the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This little bunny is a squirter, too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s thighs quivered, body dropping back down to the mattress, one arm swung over his face as he panted, chest heaving with every puff. “W-what was… what was that?” Yuuri whimpered, trying to catch his breath as Victor’s fingers withdrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Yuuri…” Victor growled, gaze burning into Yuuri’s plump cunt, now swollen and red, slick glazing the plush lips. “Y-you--” Victor let out a shaky breath as he stared up and down Yuuri’s body. “You came and… squirted… fuck…” Victor shakily whispered as he swallowed a lump in his dry throat. Yuuri’s ears twitched adorably as Victor pulled his hand away, giving them one last loving stroke. But now, Victor was truly on the edge of bursting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it felt funny…” Yuuri mewled shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it feel good?” Victor’s voice was gentle, tender, calming Yuuri’s nerves as he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re still…” Yuuri grumbled, face flushed as he stared at Victor’s cock. Instead of finishing his sentence, Yuuri tiredly turned onto his stomach, ass presented like a feast for Victor. “I-if you want… I’d like you…” One of Yuuri’s hands grasped his ass, tugging the cheeks apart, the flesh spilling between his fingers, to expose more of his pink lips, as well as his winking rim. “Here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor let out an animalistic growl, ear fluttering with arousal as he gazed at the tuft of Yuuri’s bobbing tail, black and fluffy and just waiting to be teased. Victor’s hand knocked Yuuri’s hand away, digging into his ass. God, Yuuri’s cheeks filled his palms so well, his fingers splaying across the soft flesh to hold him open. Yuuri whined, hips rutting back enticingly as if to lure Victor in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V-Victor…” Yuuri pouted, head turning back to gaze lustfully at the wolf towering over him. With a feral howl, Victor pressed the tip of his cock to Yuuri’s entrance and plunged in. “Fuck!” Yuuri gasped as Victor squeezed his ass, moaning at the sudden tightness. Yuuri sobbed, Victor’s cock splitting him open, filling him so well. Yuuri never wanted to let this feeling go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yuuri-- I c-c-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmgh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor doubled over, body falling on top of Yuuri’s back as he instantly came, spurting hot and white within Yuuri’s velvety heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V-Victor--!” Yuuri sobbed, hips rolling back against Victor’s as the wet heat filling him took him by surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck… Yuuri…” Victor bit back a loud moan as his breath ghosted the back of Yuuri’s neck, forehead falling onto his shoulder. “S-shit… I didn’t mean to--” Victor began to pull out, but Yuuri whimpered, reaching back to grab his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” Yuuri pleaded. “Wait, please…?” Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat as cerulean eyes stared at him, wide with surprise. “I-- I umm… I didn’t mind it… at all…” Yuuri admitted shamefully, a brathy gasp falling from his lips at the pulse of Victor’s cock. Victor’s breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I umm…” Yuuri let out a soft, needy moan as he pushed his hips back against Victor’s. “I want you… please?” Begged Yuuri. “F-fill me up…” Victor’s dick instantly filled again, tearing a whine from Yuuri’s throat at the sudden stretch as Victor sat back up on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… Yuuri…” Victor dug his hands back into Yuuri’s hips, determined to leave bruises as he pulled out and slammed back in. Yuuri shrieked, grabbing at the pillows as his body lurched up the bed, the filthy sound of skin slapping skin filling the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air between them was foggy with lust, the smell of a wolf and his bunny’s love making filling their noses with a sickly sweet, yet citrus scent. When Victor’s eyes landed on Yuuri’s tail, small and round, and sat right above his ass, he couldn’t help but give it a gentle tug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unghhhh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri wailed at the sudden zing of static pleasure that coursed through his body as Victor tugged his tail, the fur spilling between his fingers. Yuuri’s thighs trembled at the feel of Victor’s tail brushing his thighs-- he wished he could see it, feel the fur in his hands. Maybe later, Victor might indulge him. Yuuri’s pussy fluttered as Victor continued to tickle his tail, the tuft of fur twitching in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too cute, Yuuri…” Victor growled as his hips kept up a steady, yet brutal pace, every thrust filling Yuuri impossibly deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck-- V-Victor… you fill me so well… s-so big…” Yuuri keened as one hand reached for his stomach, caressing the bulge that rested heavy in his stomach, beneath the taut skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor let out a wolfish growl as he plowed Yuuri into the mattress, fingertips fondling with the adorable tail sitting just above his ass. It bobbed and wiggled with every thrust, the tip of his dick abusing Yuuri’s sweet spot as Yuuri contracted around him, massaging his thick member. Moans of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Victor, Victor, please, more, Victor—“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>fell from Yuuri’s lips as he babbled, moans raspy and hoarse as he preened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bodies were slick with sweat, Victor’s hair matted to his head as he swept one hand through his fringe, pushing it back. His ears flattened against his head as his hand ran through his hair before springing back up, the tip of his tail brushing Yuuri’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V-Victor… nngh… I— I’m… ahh…” That same sensation Yuuri felt earlier while Victor fingered him was coming back. That feeling of fireworks exploding under his skin, that feeling of pleasure tingling between his legs. His cocklet pulsed, precome dribbling down the length as his hands balled into fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor leaned down to kiss between his shoulder blades, hand moving from Yuuri’s tail back to Yuuri’s ear</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “Hng—“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri gasped, ears flopping against his head as Victor tickled the base, punching soft, staccato moans from the young omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna come again for me, bunny?” Cooed Victor, voice dripping with liquid lust as his words sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri’s back arched beautifully as Victor brought one hand around to caress his full tummy before wrapping around his cocklet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyaa!” Yuuri squealed in surprise as Victor’s hand wrapped hotly around his length. Whimpers tumbled from his lips as Victor dealt a few slow, yet firm strokes to the omega’s cocklet. “V-Victor… m-mhh… c-close… again… a-haaa…” Yuuri’s moans were like music to Victor’s ears, his syrupy scent intoxicating as Victor kissed his neck, inhaling as the smell of berries and honey filled his nose. His hips pounded as if his life depended on it. “Ah-- ahh-- ahh-- Victor--” Victor could feel Yuuri’s tightening around him, contracting and releasing sporadically. He was close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor’s thumb flicked the tip of Yuuri’s cocklet, and that was it. Yuuri was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-haaa! V-Victor!” Yuuri’s toes curled with delicious bliss as his back arched, head tossed back, lolling against Victor’s shoulder. His cunt convulsed around Victor’s dick as he squirted, slick gushing around Victor’s cock as his cocklet spurted up his body. Victor swore under his breath, biting into his lip. Yuuri’s face was just gorgeous, flushed red and sweaty, hair matted to his head as his ears flopped against his head. God, they were so cute-- Victor could kiss his ears forever. Yuuri’s hips rocked back against Victor as he orgasmed, tail brushing just beneath his navel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-- Yuuri!” With only two more deep, hard thrusts, Victor was coming inside Yuuri, pulling a startled whine from the little bunny in his arms as he filled him with his seed. He sat up on his knees, pulling Yuuri’s back against his body as Yuuri wrapped one arm around his neck to scratch the wolf’s fluffy ears. Victor growled, hips stuttering and tail swishing behind him as he held Yuuri in his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was breathless as he mindlessly caressed Victor’s ears, threading his fingers through the silver fur. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, louder than a horse galloping on soil as he went lax in Victor’s hold. Victor’s hand gently traced circles on Yuuri’s belly, feeling the omega shiver under his touch. He was tempted to tease Yuuri’s eas agrain-- just once more-- but refrained from it. Yuuri seemed too tired to take anymore teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a move to pull out, but Yuuri whimpered, cunt clamping down around him to hold him in. “L-let’s stay like this… please?” Yuuri asked between panting breaths, voice scratchy. “Just for a little bit longer…” So Victor gently readjusted them, pulling Yuuri down to the bed. He tucked his knees up behind Yuuri’s, arms curled comfortingly around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” Cooed Victor, his breath brushing Yuuri’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice… Perfect…” He huffed with a soft purr. “Thank you… I umm… I liked spending time with you…” Yuuri shyly admitted as Victor’s hand reached for the tip of his ear, stroking the fur as his lips kissed Yuuri’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoyed this too, so…” Victor swallowed a lump in his throat, a shaky sigh falling from his lips as he nuzzled into the fluffy fur of Yuuri’s ear. “If you want, I’d like to spend more time with you.” He heard the soft hitch of Yuuri’s breath as Yuuri craned his neck to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would?” Victor nodded, to which Yuuri let out a relieved, breathy laugh. “Then it looks like I got my wolf.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖</p><p>Don’t forget to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai">Twitter!</a> where I also post teasers and announcements!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>